poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? Opening/Prologue (The movie opens in Egypt in the year 41 B.C.E., an army is attacking the palace as the Egyptian try to defend it but then the romans catapolt fire to the palace) (And then, the Egypt is now in ruins, and we see a boat rows away from the ruined city) Cleopatra (voice over): In the year of 41 B.C.E., as the Roman army invaded Egypt, I, Cleopatra, last of the pharaohs escaped upon the River Nile. (She looked the ruined palace, and looks at her onk) Cleopatra (voice over): My kingdom had fallen, yet I was still Egypt's queen. Vowing to defend the ancient treasure of my people, I sailed for the pyramids. (The Egyptians walk and carries Cleopatra to the Sphnix) Cleopatra (voice over): There beneath the great Sphnix, lay a hidden tomb. (We fade to inside the tomb, they continue to walk) Cleopatra (voice over): An ??? maze of deathly traps and secret dangers, forever guarded by a ancient horror. (We go to a mummy and zoom out to see all of the mummies) Cleopatra (voice over): The army of the undead, a dozen mummified warrior waiting to call to rise from the grave and defend Egypt's last great treasure! (We see the Egyptians setting the traps up) Cleopatra (voice over): The acient traps were set. (After they set all of the traps, they sealed the tomb) Cleopatra (voice over): And the tomb sealed. (We go to Cleopatra waking toward a statue and bows down) Cleopatra: Under the golden crown of Isis, I cast my curse. The curse of Cleopatra! Let it be written! (Then the title "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?" is shown as the credits role, and we go the present day, as we see a brush dusting off the dirt, revealing a onk necklace) Voice: Jinkies. (A hand takes the necklace out of it’s place, revealing that Velma was the one who found it) Velma Dinkley: It’s so beautiful, but what‘s it doing up here? (The scene shows the statue of the Great Sphinx as it is on construction) Velma Dinkley: Wait till Omar sees this. (She activates a switch and goes down then we go to a man) Man: 'Not to worry uncle. The Sphinx will be finish in time for the unveiling ceremony. The restoration is in very good hands. (Then the wind blows away the blue prints) Whoa. (sighs) '''Velma Dinkley: '''Omar! Look I found something it looks like an ancient necklace! (Omar slides down the pole) '''Prince Omar: '''What an incredible find. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Oh it was nothing. (He raises it up to the sun as the necklace glows and then the beam shot straight at the Sphinx and the sand storm blows and suddenly reveals an underground entrance) '''Prince Omar: '''Impossible. (Then they enter and inside they see the picture of Cleopatra) '''Velma Dinkley: '''Look. '''Prince Omar: '''Velma you found it. The lost tomb of cleopatra. Hidden for thousands of years. '''Velma Dinkley: '(gasps) Cleopatra? (she raises the necklace to the picture) Double jinkies! Arriving to Egypt/Meeting Amahl Ali Akbar '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo! '''Shaggy Rogers: Man Scoob, Egypts a real hot spot. (Laughs) Guess while the lemonade is chilling, we’ll just have to chill. Scooby-Doo: '''Uh-huh. (laughs) - '''Fred Jones: Isn’t it great that Velma has working at the Great Sphinx for 6 months? Daphne Blake: Well it maybe ???, but I can’t wait to see the look on Velma's face when she sees us. Fred Jones: '''Yeah. Surprise, Velma. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Velma, surprise? Where, where? '''Daphne Blake: '''Sorry, Scooby. False alarm. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Oh. '''Fred Jones: '''Hang in there big guy. We missed her too, but the good ol Mystery Machine will have us there in a jiffy. (Suddenly the Mystery Machine slows down and then the hood opens as smoke comes out) '''Daphne Blake You were saying? (Then the van stopped) Shaggy Rogers: Huh? Like why are we stopping? Bonnie: I don’t know. (Fred checks on the hood of the van) Fred Jones: Big trouble, gang. It looks like our radiator out of water. Ash Ketchum: '''What?! - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Don’t sweat it, guys. Scooby and so will go looking for snacks. I mean help. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, and snacks too. (Then, Shaggy and Scooby are crawling on the desert sand) Shaggy Rogers: Water! Water! We’re doomed, Scooby-Doo! We’re doomed! Scooby-Doo: Doomed! (Howls) Ash Ketchum: Hungry, need food. (But they are three feet from the Mystery Machine) Daphne Blake: (sighs) Our heroes. Misty: They’re literally in front of us. (Shaggy sees something) Shaggy Rogers: Hey, Scooby. Look at that! Scooby-Doo: '''Uh? (Then a oasis appears) '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, we’re saved! (Laughs) SAVED!! (They run to the oasis) Scooby-Doo: SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!! (They swim in it and then it turns out to be sand) Daphne Blake: Do you think we should tell them that it’s only a mirage? (But it was too late, as Shaggy and Scooby spits out the sand) Lana: Oh, too late. Misty: Guess she spoke too soon. (Scooby and Shaggy lay down and a bird is flying above them) Scooby-Doo: '''Raggy. Oh. Vultures. '''Shaggy Rogers: Vultures!? (whimpers) Who would have thought it could end like this. Scooby and Shaggy, (whimpers) a baked buffet for a buzzard’s breakfast! (whimpers) Fred Jones: Wait a minute. That’s no vulture. It’s a hawk. Iris: '''Thank goodness. (The hawk swoops past the heroes as we see silhouetted figures) '''Daphne Blake: Guys, look. I think we've got company. - - - Man: Is salām 'alaykum. In Egypt, that means “hello.” Fred Jones: What-up. That means “hello” in America. Iris: Oh, Fred. You’re such a little kid. Dawn: Who are you any way? Man: Amahl Ali Akbar, at your service. Shaggy Rogers: Amahl Ali Akbar? Wow that’s some name. Mind if we call you Triple A. Amahl Ali Akbar: And who are you guys? Brock: '''My name‘s Brock and I’m a Pokémon breeder. - - - - '''Amahl Ali Akbar: This is the Nile River. Daphne Blake: Okay, so where's the river part? Clemont: What happened to the water? Surprising Velma/Meeting Prince Omar - Encounting Dor Von Butch/Entering the Chamber Woman: Ah, the Great Sphnix. Nice kitty. Purr for momma. Misty: Who’s she? Velma Dinkley: (gasps) Dr. Amelia Von Butch. Fred Jones: Amelia Von who? Velma Dinkley: Butch. She’s a notorious archeologist and world class treasure hunter. Prince Omar: You mean "treasure thief." (picks up his phone) This is Prince Omar, I must speak to my uncle. (Then, Von Butch used her gadget to get Omar's phone away) Amelia Von Butch: I'm sorry, but your call has been disconnected. (Tosses Omar's phone) permenantly. (The man catches and crashes the phone into pieces) Amelia Von Butch: Secure the perimeter. We work alone. Prince Omar: '''Dr. Von Butch! You must leave here at once. '''Amelia Von Butch: '''And you are? '''Prince Omar: '''Prince Omar Karrum. I am in charge of this. '''Amelia Von Butch: '''A handsome prince charming? Now out of the sandbox kiddies! (She takes off her cloak) Playtime is over! (She goes in) '''Velma Dinkley: Wait! You can't go in there! Amelia Von Butch: Watch me! (???) Sandstorm/Omar's turned to stone Exploring the Chamber/The Undead Army encounter and chase Campbell: The army of the undead! Velma is turned to stone Velma Dinkley: (voice) JINKIES!!! (Then from a distance the others heard her scream) Fred Jones: It's Velma! Come on! (They run to see Velma was in trouble, but they see that it was too late) Daphne Blake: (gasps) Oh no! Misty: What happened to Velma?! (They see Velma as a stone statue) Daphne Blake: Velma's been strucked by the curse! Ash Ketchum: '''It can’t be. - - - '''Fred Jones: Okay, that's it! This curse is going down! This time it's personal! The slide to the unknown city/Ascoobis At the chamber/Dr. Von Butch and the villains arrive/Locus swarm - Daphne Blake: '''Uh, how about it’s the necklace is the key to the curse. '''Fred Jones: '''Whoa. Even better. '''Iris: '''Oh, Fred. You are a little kid. - - '''Fred Jones: '''Back off! I know Judo. (Von Butch's henchmen flings Fred) I wasn’t ready. With Scooby, and the others/At the town Rescued by Amahl Ali Akbar Scorpion Chase/Reunited with the others (???) '''Shaggy Rogers: Wow, it's some kinda sports arena. And the place is packed. Hey, do you think maybe they played baseball in ancient Egypt? Scooby-Doo: Oh boy, I hope so. - - - (???) Shaggy Rogers: Like, maybe this sand spirit is on a low coward diet! (???) Hotep: No! Citizens, don’t be alarmed by what you see. - Shaggy Rogers: Would you look at that? That sand spirit was really just a remote controlled monster runned by Hotep. (Then, came the rest of the heroes on camels) Amahl Ali Akbar: That man is not Hotep! Fred Jones: Guys! You’re okay! Shaggy Rogers: Not now, Freddy, we're just rapping up here. - Amahl Ali Akbar: He is Armin Granger, brilliant civil engineer, who has been illegally damming the Nile River. (Everyone started to get angry) Shaggy Rogers: Like, that's how we got here. He must have stolen the water from the Nile to bring it into the city. - - Hotep: And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for these meddling phony pharaohs! - - - - Fred Jones: '''It just doesn’t add up. If the Nile ran dry because of Hotep’s scheme could this mean that the curse of cleopatra is hoax after all? '''Shaggy Rogers: Hoax?! Tell that to pour Velma, turned to stone, and meanwhile we were having the good life, well except for the giant scorpion part. (Scooby continues howling) Daphne Blake: '''Oh poor Scooby. Listen to him he’s heartbroken. (Scooby whimpers) - '''Scooby-Doo: '''Oh. Scooby-Doo. Back at the Sphnix/Rock Rivers turned to stone/Cleopatra's appears '''Amelia Von Butch: Let me go! Shaggy Rogers: They got Dr. Von Butch, and her gruesome twosome. - - - - - Cleopatra: You're greed has brought you far and though many dangers to look upon my golden beauty. Now you shall receive what you came for! (Her mask splits apart reveling a hideous mummified face) Amelia von Butch: (Trying to escape) No, it can't end like this for me! If you let me go I-I-I promise I'll stop treasure hunting forever, I'll open an Orphanage, I'll save the Rain Forrest, I'll recycle! Cleopatra: (Look Amelia straight with her hideous face) It is too late for that now! Final Battle - - - - - - Cleopatra: Leave this chamber or be doomed forever!! Cleopatra's Mummy revealed Daphne Blake: It's Cleopatra! Look out! Fred Jones: I don't know, Daphne. She looks pretty washed up to me. (Scooby comes towards her and smells and licks her and cleopatra was Velma) Everyone: Velma?! Ash Ketchum: Cleopatra was Velma this whole time? Brock: '''But why? '''Misty: I don't know. Velma DInkley: Okay, Scooby, okay. Voice: Velma! (???) Velma Dinkley: Prince Omar! Prince Omar: We did it, Velma. We did it! Daphne Blake: Prince Omar! He's okay. - Fred Jones: Rock Rivers? He's okay, too. - - - - Velma Dinkley: As soon as we discovered the hidden chamber, Omar knew that treasure hunters will come from all over. Prince Omar: Hope that if we bring the curse to life, it would scare away the looters. (A flashback starts) Prince Omar: So Velma become Cleopatra. While, my workers and I became her army of the undead. Shaggy Rogers: Then, you used the quick dry cement to make stone statues of yourselves. Ending (At the Sphinx, it was nighttime and fireworks were shown up to the sky) Fred Jones: Well, that oughta hold it for another few thousand years. - - Amahl Ali Akbar: You should be proud Velma. You helped restore one of the great monuments of the world. Velma Dinkley: I just had a small part of the work. Prince Omar: - - - Prince Omar: You know, I think it looks better that way. (They laugh) '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby Doo!Category:Transcripts